Inesperada Victoria
by Mary chan21
Summary: Por primera vez, no supo cuándo ganó. Porque en realidad durante algún momento, esa victoria dejó de ser su obejtivo, y acabó engañándole, ocultándose de él... conviertiéndose en un regalo más de este mes, porque el principal era aquella persona que se volvió su luz de agosto. AoKaga. [#31 AoKaDays, día 23, convocatoria del grupo Aomine x Kagami]


_Hey! n.n la verdad es que creí tener decidido qué publicaría este día, pero digamos que esto acabó saliendo. Estaba la opción uno, esta que es la opción dos, y la favorita pero prontamente publicada opción tres, pero ya ven~ lo importante es que es 23, tal como se indicaba en la participación del evento de #31 AoKaDays, del grupo de facebook Aomine x Kagami [español]_

 _espero que disfruten, abajo hay más notas y aclaraciones._

* * *

Aomine se consideraba un chico imponente y fuerte, claro que sí, pero él mismo tenía que reconocer que le gustaría verse más interesante en ocasiones. Es decir, merecía verse así: desde siempre, llevaba ocultando cierto secreto, pese a lo fácil que podía resultar tenderle una trampa para que abriera la boca, y este secreto nadie conocía … vale, nadie aparte de sus padres, la familia Momoi, y sus antiguos compañeros, correcto. Pero no ser el único al que le pertenecía el secreto no hacía éste menos valioso.

Aomine Daiki era un vampiro. Toda su familia lo era, y la familia Momoi también, conocidos de infancia tal y como él con Satsuki. Afortunadamente (o no) no era como los vampiritos mariposa que mostraban en las películas, así que hoy se encontraba luchando con su mala caligrafía para hacer un ensayo, como cualquier otro mortal de por ahí. Y es que, Daiki no se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier humano, pero irónicamente sí de muchos vampiros. A cada reunión del clan, escuchaba la misma mierda:

"Hey, ¿ese no es el vampiro moreno que sigue sin querer ponerse bloqueador?"

Joder, él estaba más que conforme con su envidiable físico, pero ¡en medio de esos malditos vampiros racistas se sentía como un espécimen en exhibición! Sus padres le decían que no importaba, y él estaba de acuerdo, mas la sensación no se quitaba con unas palmaditas amistosas ni con palabras compasivas de su madre. Ser un vampiro era difícil, pero ser un vampiro famoso por ser moreno (y no basquetbolista, aquí nadie valoraba una mierda el deporte) le quitaba las esperanzas de ser reconocido por su innegable talento. El problema era que su capacidad sólo la reconocían los humanos, ja.

Lo curioso era que los vampiros solían broncearse bastante si se exponían al sol, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Pero, ¿era el único vampiro supuestamente infantil que se quejaba de lo odioso que le resultaba aplicarlo? La condenada cosa ardía, joder, ¡ardía!

De todas formas, el ser moreno no era lo que le afectaba tanto como para no poder hacer su tarea, claro que no. Lo que le perturbaba, eso que le impedía hacer funcionar las escazas neuronas de su cabeza, era su jodida edad, próximo a cumplir dieciocho. Estaba en último año, sí, pero eso traía muchas más consecuencias que la de acabar la preparatoria para los de su especie.

Este año…no, lo que quedaba de este mes hasta el 31 de agosto, sería su última oportunidad para poder ver su reflejo.

Probablemente, ninguno de los humanos sabía que esto ocurría. Podían pasarse miles de películas sobre vampiros, pero a fin de cuentas no sabían lo importante que era para ellos no poder verse. Al menos para Daiki lo era. Le daba curiosidad saber si se veía tan distinto a los otros de su especie, si tenía un aura de encanto o si su sonrisa irónica era tan irónica a como imaginaba. Las cámaras humanas sí podían captarlo (si no habría estado en graves problemas de no aparecer en ningún partido, no era como Tetsu al fin y al cabo) pero no se sentía a gusto sonriendo en las fotos, y en los videos de los partidos no tomaban el ángulo deseado para ver su –probablemente- grandiosa sonrisa. Satsuki le había hecho odiar las selfies además, y le daba algo de pena posar a solas… pero si conseguía tener reflejo, ¡podría posar en privado en el espejo del baño! Nadie nunca lo sabría, jamás se podría rastrear evidencia.

Pero, ¿qué era aquello que necesitaba Aomine para conseguir su reflejo? La respuesta parecía sacada de cuento de hadas: amor. Enamorarse, porque era el sentimiento que más humano hacía a un vampiro. Si se enamoraba antes de que acabara el mes, lo lograría. Pero si fallaba en el intento…

 _Adiós, vida soñada._

Cierto, su reflejo no era lo que más deseaba, pero podría sentirse mucho más relajado de tenerlo. Así que, precisamente por sus ansias de obtenerle, era que se encontraba aquí, tirado en su cama, batallando con el jodido ensayo que le impedía salir, enamorarse y verse al espejo. Claro, él mismo era capaz de reconocer que la mayor parte de la culpa era suya: tenía menos de un mes para enamorarse, porque holgazaneó todo el resto de su existencia. Y estaba aprendiendo a la mala el perder algo importante… perderlo, sin haberlo ganado nunca.

Jodida vida.

Sin embargo, Aomine era demasiado Ahomine como para seguir reflexionando sobre la culpa, el arrepentimiento y otros problemas que no se limitaban únicamente a los mortales. Así que, tras decidir que sus dilemas amorosos y existenciales no le llevarían a ninguna parte con su tarea, tomó un balón de su pieza y salió de su desordenado cuarto. Y que conste, si estaba desordenado era sólo porque él estaba muy ocupado buscando su reflejo…es decir, al amor de su vida.

Salir a jugar le despejaría un poco.

* * *

—Hey, ¡eso es genial!

A punto estuvo Aomine de girarse a mirar con desdén a la chica en cuestión, mas el desdén fue lo primero en esfumarse al verla acercarse… a ella, joder, a ella. Ella, que le miraba con admiración, con la misma que él le había dedicado cientos de veces al verla… con poca ropa, en las revistas.

— ¿Mai-chan?

—Oh, ¡un gran deportista me conoce! —Celebró emocionada, dando saltitos que hicieron revotar los grandes atributos que se ganaron el corazón de Daiki— ¿Cómo te llamas? Te he visto en las revistas~

—Yo también…—Se le escapó— Es decir, Aomine Daiki

—Mucho gusto, Dai-chan~

Cuando vio esa sonrisa, creyó desfallecer. Esto… ¿no sería el destino? Faltaba poco para que acabara el plazo, alguna fuerza mística le presentaba a Mai-chan enfrente así sin más… ¿tal vez llevaba su lucky ítem sin darse cuenta? No, era una explicación demasiado _razonable_ para ser parte de su vida… pero en definitiva, el destino, o como sea que le llamaba Midorima, le había ofrecido una oportunidad para ver su reflejo. Es decir, ¡Para enamorarse! Así que, aunque todavía estaba un poco oxidado en cuanto a eso de esforzarse, ¡hoy lo daría todo!

* * *

Ese encuentro le había abierto los ojos. Joder, salía a jugar y ¡se encontraba con Mai-chan! Mai-chan, encantadora Mai-chan que le había dado su número… y le había mandado a la friendzone. Peor aún: se autodenominó consejera amorosa incluso… claro, esos consejos los seguiría al pie de la letra, pero de todas formas su ego estaba sufriendo cierta decepción excepcional. Maldito destino caprichoso, este debía ser su castigo por no haberse esforzado antes.

Ah, por esto no creía en las casualidades, por lo traicioneras que podían ser… pero en fin: Mai-chan, tras haber escuchado algo como "yo nunca me he enamorado, y estaba pensando en hacer la excepción" (sí, ese fue su patético intento de conquista), le dio una lista con los consejos ya mencionados para hallar a su media naranja. Literalmente, una lista, que tenía miles de observaciones desordenadas, pero era un escrito de Mai-chan, así que debía descifrarlo con todo el empeño que no pudo dedicarle para seducirla.

Tantos corazones alrededor sacaban de quicio a cualquiera, sí, pero no a Aomine tras haber comprado cierta edición en la que lo único que cubría a Mai-chan eran precisamente pequeños corazones, que más bien parecían stickers.

 **1.** **¡Salúdale!**

…vale, al parecer Mai-chan asumió que por " _hacer la excepción_ " quería decir " _ya encontré a alguien_ ". El problema era que no había nadie, y que él ya sabía que tenía que saludar…

Chasqueando la lengua, siguió leyendo:

 **2.** **Mírale fijamente ; ) (no miradas raras, Dai-chan :c ) ¡tienes que parecer interesado para captar su atención!**

Es decir, no bostezar ni verse aburrido. En alguna parte de las novelas romanticonas de Satsuki había leído que los chicos fríos eran populares, pero ¿a quién iba a hacer caso? ¿A una fuente cursi que decía que un bostezo se veía casual o a la copa nivel dios de Mai-chan? De seguro le ganaba a Satsuki, así que no había por dónde perderse.

 **3.** **Si te mira también, sonríele c: acércate más, pero sin invadir su espacio~ siéntate a su lado, ¡sigue hablando y sonriendo! Ni se te ocurra tocarle en la primera cita :P**

¿Cita? ¿Y en qué momento entre "salúdale" y el punto tres le había invitado a salir? Joder, al parecer Mai-chan asumía que él usaba constantemente sus neuronas…

 **4.** **Nunca te olvides de escucharle con toda tu atención, déjale hablar todo lo que quiera 3**

… ok, ¿dónde encontraría a alguien tan interesante como para querer oírle toda una cita? Para empezar, ¿cuánto duraba una cita? Aquí habían demasiados problemas, no sólo por el hecho de que fingía horrible el estar prestando atención…

Tal vez el amor no estaba hecho para él. Sería un vampiro forever alone que jamás podría mirar su reflejo, estaba condenado a pasar la eternidad conformándose con nimiedades… en estos momentos, sólo quedaba ¿llorar? Nah. Al menos debía tratar de ser feliz sin un espejo, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Pensando en eso, escogió olvidarse del amor, y por ende del resto de las listas que había hecho Mai-chan. Lo mejor sería conservarlas de manera sagrada al haber sido papel tocado por ella, pero no necesitaba leerlas, ¿cierto?

* * *

— ¡Ten cuidado por dónde caminas, idiota!

Ok, a pesar de haber escogido abandonar el amor, el hecho le ponía un tanto irritable. Tanto, que ni siquiera Momoi soportó pasar tiempo con él y le dejó por una supuesta tarde de shopping con sus amigas. Así que se desquitó con ese sujeto, cuando el distraído fue él por ir pateando una lata de refresco.

— ¡Fuiste tú el que se atravesó en mi camino, bastardo! —La réplica no tardó en llegar, en un tono que Aomine conocía. Sorprendido, alzó una ceja igual que el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente. Aunque bueno, sus cejas se veían mejor siendo alzadas, no necesitaba ningún espejo para saberlo.

— ¿Bakagami? ¿No sabes mirar por dónde andas o qué?

— ¡Urusai! ¡Eres tú el imbécil que andaba en las nubes! —Protestó a su vez, por lo visto también con un humor de perros. Perros, Bakagami, chiste, ¿se entiende? Ja. — ¿Y por qué pones esa cara? Eres espeluznante

Maldito envidioso. De seguro presintió la gran broma que acababa de maquinar su cabeza, y como él no tenía mente para hacer buenos chistes le criticaba su sexy rostro.

—Nada que tu cabeza de hamburguesa comprenda nunca —Resopló— Muévete, me largo —Apenas si había dado unos pasos cuando el torpe de Taiga al tratar de tomarle por el brazo lanzó su balón lejos. — ¡Oi!

— ¡Disculpa! —Gritó a lo bestia, aunque más por la pelota que por haberse comportado como un tonto— Estaba desquitándome un poco contigo… no es como si importara, probablemente también te lo merecías, pero…—Incómodo, se rascó la nuca. No era fácil admitir cosas a personas que admitían peor. Y más difícil todavía era hacerle una propuesta de perdón— ¿Quieres un uno contra uno? Ya que tienes el balón, digo

Daiki frunció el ceño, desconfiado por miles de razones:

1\. Bakagami nunca se disculpaba tan rápido

2\. En serio parecía estar enojado por una estupidez no-tonta

3\. Actuaba como un maldito crío avergonzado

Sólo lo último le daba cierta credibilidad al asunto. Y es que, era normal avergonzarse por ser un idiota enfrente de alguien como él.

—Tsk. Ya qué, de todas formas no tenía con quién jugar —Accedió por fin, esforzándose por lucir desinteresado al encogerse de hombros— El primero que llega a veinte gana, el otro paga el Maji.

— ¿Qué? Pero si acabo de venir de allí, y…

—A los cabeza de hamburguesa no les importa repetir el menú —Bufó rodando los ojos— Anda, por la cara que traes parece que apenas si te tomaste un batido. Y ¿qué tanto te importa? Ni se nota que quieres que te compre las hamburguesas —Comentó, reparando en la falta de energía del otro. Normalmente estaría jurándole le dejaría en bancarrota después de ganarle o algo así.

—Yo… Aomine, ¿qué tanto sabes del amor?

La pregunta fastidió al ojiazul de inmediato. Joder, ¿ni siquiera este idiota podía dejar tranquilo el tema? Es más, ¿tenía algo aparte de básquet y comida en su cabeza como para "saber" algo de esa porquería que le faltaba para reflejarse?

—Es un obstáculo —Respondió sombrío— Un obstáculo para cumplir tus objetivos —Por la desconsiderada expresión de Kagami, bien podía leer un "¿tienes objetivos en la vida?" reflejado en su cara. Maldito estúpido.

—Estás enamorado entonces…

Daiki jamás pensó decir lo siguiente, pero confiado en que el otro no captaría nada, soltó:

—Bueno… no estarlo también puede ser obstáculo — _El verdadero obstáculo_ , meditó suspirando— ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

El pelirrojo asintió con una mirada algo distraída, y Aomine no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez así él se veía hasta hace unos momentos, que Kagami era el vivo reflejo de su frustración amorosa. Pero claro, eso sería como admitir que ellos se parecían –cosa que claramente no era cierta.

Dicen que el amor te hace pensar tonterías. Pero la falta de amor también puede tener esos efectos.

* * *

—Dai-chan, ¡si quieres yo puedo ayudarte! —Insistió Momoi, persiguiéndole por toda la escuela. Aomine continuó ignorándola, pero él mismo sabía que no llegaría muy lejos con esa técnica— Buscaré a alguien ideal para ti según tus datos, ¡no puedes rendirte todavía!

En serio, no sabía cómo la pelirosa se había enterado de que ya se había dado por vencido con el amor. ¿Tan mala idea fue ponerlo de estado por diez minutos? De todas formas acabó eliminando la publicación por tantos comentarios extraños que recibió, así que ¿en diez minutos de descuido Satsuki reparó en su rendición? Maldita acosadora.

Pero aún más en serio: no era necesario el amor, menos si para conseguirlo ella debía gritar cosas tan vergonzosas por todo el instituto. Genial, ahora el resto de los alumnos sabían que estaba condenado a estar solo por toda la eternidad.

—Para, de veras —Suspiró agobiado— Si no consigo a nadie no importa, ¿ok? Y conseguir a cualquiera de por sí es bastante complicado

—Dai-chan~ anda, al menos inténtalo con alguien que lo necesita

—Ugh eso suena asqueroso, ¿quién necesita amor?

—Dejándote de lado, Kagamin —Contestó logrando sorprenderle. Y por supuesto que se dio cuenta, así que aprovechó su interés y aclaró lo más rápido que pudo, como ametralladora de palabras—: No te lo vas a creer, pero está pasando por un momento…

* * *

 _Cliché. Un momento cliché_ , pensó Daiki, sin poderse creer la grandiosa estupidez que estaba por hacer. Porque fingir ser pareja de Kagami frente a sus padres en una cena formal no era algo que pretendía ni al comenzar "su último agosto". Que conste, todo era por comida gratis. No era como si se preocupara por ese idiota, ¡al contrario! Se divertía de sobremanera con sus problemas, era sólo que si empezaba a ocupar mucho tiempo con una novia se le atrofiarían los músculos o algo así, y estaría en baja forma…

Tomó aliento por milésima vez (sí, a pesar de ser un vampiro necesitaba respirar) y tocó el timbre.

Un tigre ridículamente arreglado le abrió la puerta.

—Mierda —Se escapó de los labios de Kagami— Era verdad…

— ¿Verdad?

—Que tú fingirías conmigo

— ¿No te lo dijo Satsuki? —Alzó una ceja.

—Pensé que era una broma…

Ok, sabía que una frase tan imbécil como esa no debía fastidiar a su ego… pero lo hacía. Su expresión debió haberlo delatado, porque Kagami se apresuró en añadir—: Digo, ella nunca toma en serio lo que digo, así que creí… pues, que enviaría a una amiga

—Pues ya ves que no soy una "amiga" —Resopló fastidiado. ¿Qué, tan mala opción era? Por favor, tal vez no era el chico más popular del planeta, pero vaya que muchas habrían estado encantadas de tenerle como novio, aunque fuese uno falso. — ¿Tus padres son homofóbicos o qué?

—Nada de eso, sólo… —"Yo no quería verte a ti en mi puerta, para esto" se leía perfectamente en su cara. Maldito inconformista. — Pasa, Ahomine —Accedió por fin, haciéndose a un lado en el umbral.

—Perdón por la intromisión —Gruñó al entrar. No era la primera vez que venía al departamento de Kagami, así que no tuvo problemas para orientarse para llegar directo a la cocina, pero sí era la primera vez que venía solo, y sin nadie que pudiese frenar sus contantes discusiones. Aunque claro, una de las tantas ideas de actuar como su novio era precisamente evitar discutir…

Joder, ¿en qué momento aceptó? ¿Por qué si era tan difícil? ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí si esto no le ayudaría a encontrar el amor? Ugh, lo que había que aceptar para callar a la odiosa de Satsuki. Pero por sobre todo… ¿por qué el departamento estaba vacío aparte de ellos?

—Bien, espera aquí, voy por mi laptop

 _¡¿Una videollamada?!_

Ok, mejor todavía: si se sentaban, podía pegarle patadas bajo la mesa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, fue a acomodarse frente al plato todavía humeante que reposaba encima. Cómo rayos Kagami sabía que su comida favorita eran las hamburguesas teriyaki no tenía idea, pero era una hermosa coincidencia, o mejor dicho ¡Gracias Satsuki!

Por pura cortesía –esa que tenía ganas de olvidar por tan delicioso olor- esperó a que el pelirrojo regresara, con la impaciencia a flote. Y Taiga casi se ríe en su cara y deja caer el computador, cuando al regresar vio a ese prepotente peliazul golpeteando el piso con su pie no con fastidio, sino que con simple y adorable anhelo. Decidió conservar esa tierna imagen de Aomine en un rincón especial de su mente, sólo para fingir mejor frente a sus padres y que no se atravesara algún recuerdo desagradable en el camino, por supuesto.

Aun así, le entraron ganas de molestar un poco, sólo mientras se encendía el aparato, claro. — Momoi me dijo que te gustaban, así que hice para que callaras la boca cuando debas. Ni se te ocurra decir nada raro de nuestro _noviazgo_ , Ahomine —Advirtió.

— ¿Para qué haría eso? ¿Para que tus padres odiaran a tu primer novio y te obligasen a terminar con él? Hey, ¡es buena idea! —Se celebró a sí mismo por su brillantez. Y Kagami hizo otro poco dándole un empujón por el hombro.

—Ni se te ocurra —Replicó mordaz— Pensarán que tengo mal gusto, y empezarán a presentarme gente en vez de dejarme escoger, así que compórtate —Bufó, mas al no recibir ninguna réplica le miró confundido, sobre todo por la estúpida sonrisa que cargaba el moreno— ¿Qué? —Indagó desconfiado.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy tan condenadamente guapo, que si me comportara de esta manera sería tu novio?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Dije que estás pasable! O sea, ¡que no estás feo! Pero tu horrible carácter no te lo borra nadie, idiota —Gruñó abochornado, dejándose caer en la silla con un suspiro exasperado. Esta sería una noche larga.

— ¿Horrible? Te informo que soy del completo agrado de personas con buen gusto, Bakagami

— ¿Buen gusto? —Rió burlón— ¿Cómo quién?

—…Mai-chan. Aunque sólo sea como amigos…—Se le escapó con aire melancólico, ganándose la curiosidad del pelirrojo.

— ¿Te dejaron en la friendzone o qué?

— ¡Nada de eso!... exactamente eso —Coincidió— No todos los días te encuentras con una idol como ella, pero es difícil conformarse cuando cada día te llega un mensaje de buenos días que recalca la amistad… ¡Y para colmo se autodenomina mi consejera amorosa! —En serio, ni él mismo entendía qué hacía ahí, contándole sus problemas a Kagami. Tal vez la comida tenía una droga para hacerle soltar la lengua, pero al menos sabía bien. O quizá sólo hablaba para llenar el intercambio equivalente, ni él mismo entendía.

—… ¿Consejera para qué? Estás bien solo. No eres tú si no estás solo, o algo así

— ¿Se supone que me levantas los ánimos o los aplastas? —Resopló.

—Ninguna, tu ego es el mismo de siempre, aunque no se te noten las ganas de mostrarlo ahora

—En serio, hasta Mai-chan es mejor consejera que tú —Reprochó frunciendo el ceño—A pesar de sus filosóficos pensamientos, al menos sé que no se burla de mí mientras trata de "consolarme"

— ¿Filosóficos? —No era que discriminase a las idols, pero el prototipo que le habían inculcado- y las que le presentó Kise alguna vez- no daban buenas pruebas de gran actividad pensante en ellas.

—Exacto —Sonrió complacido al recordarlo— Hoy dijo que el amor "no puede estar en PLAY todo el tiempo, pero que cuando te enamoras no puedes apretar el STOP" me sentí bastante identificado… Yo estoy en play todo el tiempo, y el único que puede detenerme soy yo

—…No creo que haya querido que te compararas con el amor, ¿sabes?

—Tú no comprendes su filosofía —Comentó, acompañado de un despectivo gesto con su mano—Ella me admira, y me compara con el amor, Bakagami

—Tú la admiras, y ya te gustaría que eso pasara, pero no es así, Ahomine —Repuso— Lo sacó de tumblr, lo sé, mi senpai Izuki me mostró la misma frase

— Mai-chan tiene una filosofía única, tumblr no le da créditos pero es su frase —Contradijo como pudo. — Al menos no saca sus cosas de un libro de chistes

— ¿Libro de chistes?

—Satsuki investigó al tal Izuki. ¿De dónde crees que saca esas cosas?

—… Pensé que las inventaba. Oh, ¡ya es hora! —Se interrumpió, y horrorizado apenas si alcanzó a aceptar la videollamada entrante. Como con suerte alcanzó a avisar, lo primero que vieron los padres de Kagami fue a su hijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y al supuesto novio de este comiendo hamburguesas teriyaki, o más bien casi atragantándose con ellas por la sorpresa.

—… Taiga, tiempo sin verte —Saludó su madre, salvando el incómodo ambiente— Un gusto conocerte al fin, Aomine-kun~ gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo. Soy Kagami Megumi.

—N-No hay de qué —Joder, la madre de Kagami era preciosa. Tenía una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como la del pelirrojo que tenía al lado, pero con rasgos más definidos y unas cejas ¡normales! No podía decirse lo mismo del padre, sin embargo: de ahí sacó las cejas, y ese rojo era tan oscuro como el inicio del cabello de su hijo. Aunque el entusiasmo se sentía igual que el de éste. — Ba…Kagami es muy importante para mí, desde que éramos rivales en el básquet —Declaró, haciendo sonrojar a su _pareja._ Gracias al cielo Satsuki había dado tarjetitas, que podía leer perfectamente mientras las ocultaba debajo de la mesa; ¡no arruinaría el momento!

—Me alegra ver que nuestro Taiga ha encontrado a alguien tan fuerte como tú, Aomine-kun —Sonrió el padre—Siempre nos hablaba de ti, de que eres increíble

— ¿En serio? —No pudo contener cierta sonrisita dedicada hacia el as de seirin, que le hizo sonrojar hasta la médula y desviar la mirada—Acabo de enterarme~ — _Aunque claro, es obvio que debió pensar que soy increíble_ — A mí también me pasaba lo mismo —Afirmó con descaro.

— ¡Qué adorable es la juventud! ¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros éramos así, Taisei? Ponías esa cara tan graciosa que hace Taiga —Se rió un poquito de su hijo, encantada con su vergüenza y con la que ahora mostraba su marido en señal de protesta. Daiki sonrió también, aquella mujer tenía un carisma que le agradaba— Pero en fin, ¿quién se declaró a quién? —Preguntó entusiasmada.

A su lado, el tigre se enderezó como si se le hubiese clavado algo en el trasero. No era algo más que la tarjeta que le empujaba Aomine para que respondiera, aunque había fallado desde la mano al trasero. ¡No era su culpa que la tuviera al lado de los muslos, que conste! Porque claro, ¿por qué razón él querría tocar el trasero de Taiga?

—Ambos, por así decirlo —Sonrió incómodo el pelirrojo al responder, pateando al moreno bajo la mesa, y recibiendo al instante el mismo golpe— Fue en un partido amistoso con otros compañeros, empezamos a discutir y luego…

—Se me escapó que me gustaba

—Algo como "te detesto, ¡eres muy lindo y te detesto!"… ¿qué? —Se le escapó por lo bajo, mas Daiki no pudo culparlo; joder, debió revisar antes qué diablos escribió la pelirosa— ¡No soy lindo!

—S-Sí, más o menos eso dijimos ese día —Improvisó apenado. Ya mataría a Momoi en otro momento, ahora no podía distraerse planeando su muerte, más le valía resultar ser un novio convincente. — Pero lo importante es que ahora estamos…—Ugh, ¿de verdad tenía que decirlo?

—Juntos —Completó por él, apretando su mano encima de la mesa. Tal vez con demasiada fuerza. — Eso es lo que importa —Repitió, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa _dulce._ Aunque probablemente no dio el aspecto deseado por la mirada –disimuladamente- horrorizada y divertida de Aomine.

Continuaron hablando con ellos, maldiciendo a Momoi para sus adentros, soportando los empalagosos comentarios de la madre de Kagami y las no muy disimuladas burlas del padre. Pero pese a todo Daiki se encontró disfrutando la situación, pasándola condenadamente bien, quizá precisamente porque era la farsa más divertida y cliché que había protagonizado.

Y por alguna razón, al final de esa noche, a la hora de despedirse, quedaron el próximo fin de semana para un uno contra uno.

* * *

—Dai-chan, ¿es en serio?

Esta era la primera vez que veía a Mai-chan en mucho debido a su apretada agenda, y como tampoco había gran cosa que contarle, decidió hablar sobre esa actuación con Kagami y su posterior salida. Alguna cosa logró maravillar a la chica, quien hasta abandonó su copa de helado para mirarle, como si preguntase algo con los ojos… a saber qué cosa, Daiki era un asco interpretando miradas.

Habían quedado en una cafetería, para conversar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sobre los avances amorosos de Aomine Daiki. Y por lo visto lo que acababa de relatar fue una _situación flechazo_ para la hermosa castaña de enfrente, quien le miraba fascinada y al parecer con ansias de conocer al chico pelirrojo del que le hablaban. Y por algún motivo, el moreno no tenía ganas de que se conocieran, ni para presumir conocer a una modelo… trató de convencerse de que sólo se debía a que ya conocía a Kise –lleno de bullying tal vez, pero modelo a fin de cuentas- y que no habría demasiado que presumir. Pero, podría ser… _¿Qué consideraba a Kagami un digno rival?_

—Sí —Musitó incómodo— S-Sólo porque me obligaron y había comida gratis —Mentira, ni siquiera se había enterado antes de que había comida siquiera, pero ¿para qué decir la verdad si se sentía más vergonzosa? En serio, la mirada de Mai-chan daba miedo a veces. Pero era un miedo encantador a su manera, suponía.

—Qué buen amigo eres —Comentó, con una sonrisa mucho más tranquila. Y de puro malvada, esperó a que el peliazul llevara su café latte helado hasta la boca para agregar—: Se me hace que fueron una pareja maravillosa~ —Consiguiendo que Aomine casi se asfixiara por el exceso de tos producto del bochorno. Oh, ahora entendía que Mai-chan era un demonio en cuerpo de ángel. De seguro se llevaría muy bien con Satsuki, pero por su propio bienestar tampoco las presentaría nunca.

— ¿Maravillosa? ¿Ese idiota y yo? No lo creo, me sorprende que no hayan notado nada raro sus padres —Resopló divertido, negando repetidamente con la cabeza— Debimos vernos como dos imbéciles

— _Tal vez eso sean_ —Susurró ella, tan bajo que el otro ni se percató, más concentrado en seguir hablando sobre lo patéticos que se vieron—Nee, Dai-chan~ ¿él es la persona que te gusta o es alguien más? —Por pura casualidad, esta vez también tomó un poco de su bebida para atragantarse.

— ¡No me gusta! Aunque… ya me rendí con eso, Mai-chan —Por fin, por fin admitió lo que no pudo confesarle en dos semanas de vergüenza. Pensándolo bien, recordando, ¿no fue el mismo día que la conoció que mandó al amor al carajo? Vaya ironía.

—… ¿Qué? —El shock le ganó a sus ganas de embromarle más—Wait, es mentira, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué pasará con las fujoshis del mundo?

— ¿Podridas qué cosa? —Parpadeó confuso— Sólo dije que me rendí, prácticamente no me quedan oportunidades…

— ¿Cómo que no, Dai-chan? Eres guapo, tal vez no _tan_ inteligente, ¡pero deportista! Ese es un gran punto fuerte —Afirmó como experta amorosa—Te garantizo que hay miles de fans con ganas de que seas su novio

—Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que quiero —Aclaró, preguntándose si Mai-chan en verdad pretendía animarlo tachándolo de tonto— Quiero amor verdadero o nada —Declaró, haciéndola suspirar porque "chicos como esos ya no quedaban en este mundo" y demás.

—Dai-chan… eso es tan romántico —Se emocionó, sin saber que lo único que quería Aomine al encontrar el amor era alimentar su ego con su reflejo; claro, lo inalcanzable es lo más atractivo— ¡No puedo dejar de ayudarte! Sólo si me prometes algo —Añadió con astucia.

Tentado estuvo el moreno de replicar que ni siquiera había solicitado su ayuda, pero, incentivado por cierto bello rebote que tenía enfrente, pronto se encontró asintiendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

La sonrisa que le dedicó la chica no compensó el fantástico rebote de antes: fue simplemente aterradora. Daiki quiso escapar tan sólo al verla, mas pronto se resignó, como queriendo hacerse creer con su lado iluso que _no podía ser tan malo_ …

* * *

Fue mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Mai-chan debía tener a un demonio susurrándole cosas al oído, porque sino ¿cómo se explicaba que tuviese que pedirle una cita a Kagami por su culpa? Oh, y ya sabía _qué_ era una fujoshi. Debió haberlo previsto, pero sus neuronas estuvieron demasiado distraídas pendientes de las bubis de la modelo, así que…

En fin, ya había accedido, así que sólo quedaba aguantar como macho. Pero ¿cómo rayos se lo preguntaba al obstinado de Taiga? Suponía, con razón, que aunque éste le debiese favores, el que su motivo fuera "para complacer a Mai-chan, ¡sólo una vez!" no le haría ganar puntos para que aceptara.

La vibración de su móvil fastidió aún más el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Maldición, ¿quién se atrevía a interrumpirle en un momento tan crítico? ¡Estaba muy ocupado pensando, y maldiciéndose acostado en su cama! Agobiado, resopló resignado y tomó su celular, sólo para hallar…

 **Bakagami: _Ahomine, problemas Dx mis padres están preguntando cómo diablos fue nuestra primera cita, y no sé qué diablos decirles… ¡es muy difícil mentir cuando haces una videollamada! Y tu gran amiga Momoi se negó a darme las dichosas tarjetitas de la otra vez xc_**

Joder, o el pelirrojo tenía muy mala suerte, o él estaba comenzando a ganarse el favor de la suya. Bendita oportunidad, le venía como anillo al dedo.

Qué gran excusa acababa de obtener.

* * *

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! Tatsuya se dejó caer de la nada, y no me dejaba venir hasta que le prometiera que no traería un balón —Explicó, evidentemente nervioso, mas Daiki no pudo culparlo. Debió ser difícil para Kagami de repente no poder contar con nadie más que con él, verse traicionado por su sombra (quién sabe por qué, pero Kuroko quería que ocurriera esa cita), por su equipo y por cualquier aliado.

Pero ¿era normal que pensara que tenía muy buen gusto para vestirse?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo un gesto para que parara con las disculpas.

—No importa, acabo de llegar —Recalcó divertido, imitando a propósito el jodido tono que utilizaban los actores de los doramas de Satsuki. Taiga se encontró debatiendo si reír por su estúpida voz o rodar los ojos por lo fastidioso que podía ser el moreno. — En fin, ¿sabes que la chica es la que suele planear la cita?

—Claro, tampoco es como si nunca hubiese ido a una, Ahomine —Bufó abochornado— Pero como es entre nosotros la planeamos entre ambos, ¿verdad?

—… pensé que tú harías los planes, en realidad

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo…? ¡Oi! —Resopló indignado— No me vengas con esas. Tsk, debí pedírselo a otro —Suspiró, ganándose un zape por tal ofensa hacia el ego del otro. — ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

—Dime quién no te traicionó a último momento, Bakagami. Quién fue más humanitario que cualquiera de tu malintencionado equipo, y trata de volver a decirlo. Hoy pude ir a la peluquería con Mai-chan pero ¿sabes que estoy haciendo? Tener una cita contigo. Pude cargar sus bolsas y ¿sabes qué hago? Gastar mi tiempo con alguien que no me valora. ¡Pude acompañarla a comprar lencería y estoy contigo! ¡Está claro que yo soy el más afectado!

— ¡¿Huh?! ¡Dudo mucho que ella quisiese que la acompañaras a eso, maldito pervertido! —Decidió devolverle el golpe— Y no te obligué, que quede claro

—Tch ya lo sé, es sólo que… ¿qué se hace en una cita? ¿Se supone que dura toda la tarde?

Con muchas ganas de golpear al peliazul por la supuesta confusión de sus palabras, Taiga se giró hacia él con bastantes ganas de poder lanzarle un balón a su cara. Sin embargo, la imagen que encontró de Aomine le hizo entender que no estaba fingiendo ninguna duda…

— ¿Nunca has tenido una cita?

—Se supone que sí, pero siempre me las arreglo para largarme antes… digo, nunca me ha gustado demasiado ninguna ni nada —Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Vas a decirme qué diablos quieres que haga o vas a quedarte mirándome como imbécil toda la tarde?

Taiga reflexionó, cayendo en cuenta de que él tampoco sabía gran cosa sobre el tema. Por alguna razón nunca duraba mucho con nadie (todos se quejaban de que su cabeza estaba llena de baloncesto y hamburguesas, ¿qué rayos?) y que solían terminarle justo después de la primera o segunda cita. Eso quería decir… ¿Que él no sabía escoger bien los lugares para una cita? ¿O sólo él era el problema y no el sitio?

—… ¿y si lo googleamos?

… Dios, ¿por qué no grabó la ridícula expresión de Kagami? Valía oro, sus rivales pagarían de todo para verla, joder.

— ¿Es en serio? —Se le escapó una risita—Olvídalo, vamos al cine

— ¡No! Cada vez que voy con una chica salen molestas —Confesó apenado— Debo estar haciendo algo mal cada vez que voy…

—Tal vez no las manoseaste lo suficiente —Rodó los ojos, tomando al pelirrojo por el brazo para que avanzaran. Detestaba estar a todo sol, no por el sol en sí ni por su bronceado, pero sí cuando al día siguiente había una fiesta en casa de Momoi, con al menos tres docenas de familias vampiras invitadas.

— ¿Tenía que manosearlas?

—Depende de la película y del tipo de chica, pero si no las abrazaste o tomaste de las manos eres un denso —Comentó divertido. Oh, podía imaginar perfectamente a cualquier ex de Kagami, desilusionada por su falta de atención. Esperaba que al menos estuviese viendo el film en lugar de quedarse dormido, como tuvo la desconsideración de hacer él cierta ocasión— Pobre de tus citas, en serio

Taiga le miró molesto, frunciendo el ceño como si pudiese partirle la cabeza sólo con pensarlo, mas pareció reconsiderarlo y dijo para desquitarse:

—Pareces saber mucho de estas cosas, para no haberte enamorado nunca

 _Parecías no ser tan idiota, pero soltaste eso en medio de tanta gente_ , devolvió en su cabeza, un poco fastidiado por el grupo de chicas que caminaban cerca de ellos, y tuvieron la oportunidad de oír tan gentiles palabras.

—Hey, yo no digo que eres un inepto a pesar de que tienes todo lo que le gusta a una chica —Siseó por lo bajo, consiguiendo sorprenderle. De hecho, el asombro de Kagami era tan evidente que necesitaba bromear un poquito con eso—: Cabello extravagante y deportista. Todas caen por eso conmigo, supuse que también te pasaba, pero al parecer leen tu aura de idiota

—Si fuese por eso tampoco nadie se acercaría a ti, Ahomine —Replicó, visiblemente más relajado. Quizá no había querido admitírselo ni a sí mismo, pero había estado incómodo pensando en si por fingir este noviazgo Aomine dejaría de ser un Ahomine con él. Por suerte –o algo así, después de todo _sólo por la costumbre_ le gustaba un poco su forma de ser- siempre seguiría siendo un imbécil.

* * *

Daiki estaba perdido. Insistía, la falta de amor puede ser un gran obstáculo: hacía tan sólo unos segundos, durante ese mísero instante en el que desvió la mirada de la película para comprobar que Kagami seguía vivo o murió de algún paro cardíaco por el miedo, tuvo el pensamiento más ridículo de la historia, lo que ya es mucho viniendo de él y de su -de por sí- estúpido cerebro:

 _Es un poco lindo viéndose así…_

Ok, eso era completamente normal viniendo de cualquier persona hacia su pareja. Pero Kagami era su novio de mentira, y ¡ni siquiera se veía lindo! Es más, parecía hámster, con los mofletes inflados de tantas palomitas para aguantar el susto…

 _No, es tierno… es decir, no es tierno._

De todas formas, con ideas tan extrañas en la mente no podía concentrarse. Por un momento, _sólo por una fracción de segundo_ , se le pasó por la cabeza tomarle la mano, únicamente para comprobar si ese pelirrojo era tan torpe como decía… fue una idea que descartó de inmediato: en una mano de Kagami estaba su bebida, y la otra ni era visible al estar hundida en las palomitas. Joder, ahora entendía por qué no tenía novia.

Exasperado consigo mismo, el peliazul apenas sí atinó a adentrar su mano también en el paquete de palomitas, para verificar si de verdad resultaba y sus manos se tocaban…

 _¿Dónde diablos está su mano?_

Fue mala opción comprar la promo familiar. ¡Este paquete era demasiado grande! ¡A este paso nunca encontraría su mano! Alto, ¿para qué rayos quería hallarla si estaría llena de caramelo?

Justo cuando estaba por rendirse, sucedió. La magia de la situación, un complot cliché por estar en el cine como supuesta pareja o lo que sea, hizo que sus dedos se rozaran. Para su deleite, el as de seirin saltó de inmediato en su asiento, tensándose de golpe. Aomine no se consideraba el chico más perceptivo del mundo, pero creía tener una idea de qué era lo que había estado incomodando a Kagami, y que volvía a hacerse presente ahora. Pero no iba a ceder ni ante la inseguridad y la vergüenza porque ¿qué podía perder con esto? No estaba pensando en que este era su última oportunidad, ni que lo hacía por Mai-chan o para que Taiga pudiese contarles esto a sus padres… fue sólo que, de repente, no le importaba tener las manos pegajosas.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Un débil susurro fue pronunciado, seguido de patéticos intentos de Kagami por respirar bien y evitar la tos. Genial, ¿qué seguía? ¿Que se asfixiara por no saber comer bien? Vaya tipo más matapasiones.

Su mano, ya completamente adherida de caramelo, fue rápidamente abandonada por la de Taiga, quien apenas podía ahogar su ataque de tos. Vamos, ¿tan malo era que le tomase de la mano?

Hastiado, optó por divagar con la película en lugar de perderse por el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, la misma mano de antes, aunque ya no tan pegajosa, le detuvo de hacerlo. Extrañado, alzó una ceja, poniéndole nervioso al instante. Y por alguna razón esto le sumó puntos… pero ¿desde cuándo que le sumaba algo a Kagami?

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó por lo bajo, disfrutando de la tensión del otro. Éste se removía ansioso en su asiento, pero sus ojos también parecían estarle haciendo la misma pregunta, como si ni él mismo entendiera qué quería con eso.

— ¿Para qué me preguntas a mí, Ahomine? Fuiste tú el que empezó —Acusó en un murmullo, sus manos nuevamente hundidas en el recipiente de palomitas. Pero una de ellas unida a la suya. En serio, Daiki no comprendía por qué, pero de repente las manos de Kagami abrieron infinitos significados nuevos para su tacto.

—Claro, tú nunca empiezas nada —Replicó para fastidiarle— Se nota que no sabes leer el ambiente, Bakagami

— ¿De qué ambiente hablas? ¡Sólo somos nosotros! Ni que fuera de verdad —Repuso enfurruñado. Y Daiki, dada su forma de pensar de este día, hasta le habría parecido lindo de no ser por el _feroz_ comentario, puñalada a su ego. Jodido tigre… esperaba que nunca legalizaran el matrimonio con las hamburguesas.

—Sí… sólo nosotros —Musitó sombríamente, apretando con fuerza la mano del otro, haciéndole dar un respingo por la inesperada brusquedad. Antes de que Taiga alcanzara a reclamarle algo, le jaló de ésta hacia él, y…

Ni él mismo comprendió por qué rayos le besaba hasta que unas ínfimas gotitas de la sangre de Kagami se colaron por su boca. Maldición, ¿en qué momento perdió el control de sus colmillos? si no conseguía ocultarlos, tendría que separarse de Taiga… ¿separarse? ¿Y eso qué tenía de malo ahora? En realidad, seguía sin entender sus propios motivos para este beso…

Fue el pelirrojo quien le empujó despacio, con los ojos como platos por el shock. Abrió su boca, y volvió a cerrarla al sentir algo que _no era saliva ni caramelo_ bajando por sus labios, para después señalarle como asustado…

—Tú… ¿por qué…? —Apenas si se captaba algo de su boca, oculta tras el brazo. Aomine no sabía por dónde empezar a mentir. Pero ni él era tan tonto como para no saber que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Sólo no pude soportar que no valoraras una cita conmigo, idiota —Trató de explicar, en un admirable intento por lucir indiferente. — Aunque sea falsa, si estoy yo debe disfrutarse como tal. Y no quería que no supieras mentir con nuestro primer beso, tarado

Oh, casi sonaba convincente. Tal vez esforzarse no era tan malo. Había que pensar, sí, pero no era tan malo, y no lo había hecho mal tampoco, así que casi tenía ganas de felicitarse.

—E-Eso lo entiendo…— _Creo entenderlo, al menos_ — Pero… ¿tus colmillos…?

 _Santa mierda_.

Ok, por los pelos alcanzó a contener un grito de horror. Todavía podía sentir el rastro de la sangre de Taiga, y tras la pregunta de éste sólo podía creer que el buen sabor de esta le impedía pensar y lo volvía torpe… sí, por eso no podía responder, la estupidez podía contagiarse de esta manera. Así que, admitiendo que se había convertido en un auténtico imbécil, ¿qué contestaba?

—Kagami, yo…

—Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar? —La tímida pregunta de una chica le salvó el día y su secreto, porque la cita ya parecía estar arruinada. Al parecer la película ya había terminado, y era hora de irse. El moreno asintió en respuesta a ella y se levantó para darle espacio, al igual que Kagami. Se miraron entre sí, confundidos por sus manos todavía unidas… pero cuando Aomine trató de separarlas, descubrió que en realidad nada estaba arruinado. Porque Kagami no permitió que lo soltara.

* * *

Contarle la verdad al pelirrojo no fue tan complicado como creía. Es decir, tal vez el chico no usaba el cerebro, pero al menos durante su explicación sí pareció esforzarse por comprenderlo, y gracias al cielo no preguntó estupideces como si podía volar o no… bueno, en realidad sí preguntó idioteces, pero ninguna novedad entre ellos.

— ¿Eres un vampiro de verdad? ¿No medio-vampiro ni esas cosas extrañas? Pero entonces… —Si tenía que admitirlo, por un momento pensó que preguntaría por que no ardía bajo el sol, o por qué era moreno, o por qué no tenía alas, o por qué sus ojos no eran rojos… incluso creyó que preguntaría por qué pudiendo usar la coerción a sus maestros no tenía mejores notas. Pero Kagami era demasiado Bakagami para indagar sobre nimiedades, y él sólo veía un problema con ser vampiro—: ¿Por qué puedes comer hamburguesas?

Sobre ese sábado habían muchas cosas que contar. Muchas, pero lo que más recordó Daiki fue que hace bastante no reía de tal manera, a carcajadas y quizá no completamente de burla hacia Kagami. Pero la que más recordaba aparte de ese beso, de las risas de ambos y de sus manos pegajosas, era que estaba siendo la primera vez de ese idiota. Sin malpensar ni nada: con él Taiga estaría rompiendo su ciclo de no-paso-de-la-primera-cita: porque ya habían quedado para el próximo sábado.

* * *

—Oh-mi-gato —Jadeó Mai-chan, visiblemente emocionada— ¿Próxima cita? Dai-chan, ¡eso es perfecto! ¿A dónde irán? ¿Ya tienes algo planeado? Aww ¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Desde que sonreíste de esa manera cuando dijiste _Bakagami_ supe que…!

—Wait, wait, me bombardeas con tantas…palabras —La paró en seco, gracias al cielo sin echarse al agua. Pero bueno, no era culpa que le rebotaran tanto cuando se entusiasmaba, ja. Claro, desde antes de la cita con Kagami había abandonado cualquier tipo de intención con ella, pero tanto movimiento distraía a sus ojos, joder. — ¿Se supone que debo tener un plan? Apenas es lunes —Rodó los ojos, restándole importancia. La mirada decidida de Mai-chan le advirtió que no se moverían del Maji Burger hasta que tuviese un horario organizado con minutos para aquella salida. —… ¿Debo tenerlo? —Repitió incrédulo.

—Obviamente, Dai-chan —Ahora fue ella quien rodó los ojos, para después darle un sorbo a su malteada— Tai-chan parece ser un chico muy bueno y agradable, ¡debes recompensarle con la mejor de las citas! Y su primera segunda-cita, ¡qué emoción!

—No necesitamos un plan, podemos ir a jugar un rato y…

— ¡No! ¡Siempre hacen lo mismo! —Se quejó— Eso es genial, pero esta es _la primera segunda-cita_ —Recalcó— de Tai-chan. Debe ser especial, más que cualquier cosa hasta ahora

—Nuestros juegos siempre son especiales, o algo así —Repuso, aunque más para no pensar que para destilar cursilería— ¿Qué diablos quieres que hagamos de todas formas, consejera amorosa? Dime rápido, quedé con alguien aquí

— ¡Vayan a la playa! —Propuso ilusionada.

— ¿Qué? No —Se negó deprisa, sintiendo escalofríos por la sola idea. Vale, no se desintegraba al sol, pero también dolía, joder, y odiaba el bloqueador, así que **no,** _definitivamente no._ Cierto que Mai-chan no sabía que era un vampiro, pero no conseguiría obligarle a ir a la playa, nunca.

— ¿Qué? Pero… podrás ver a Tai-chan sin camiseta

— ¿y?

—y...

— ¡Es una gran idea! —…Maldición, no. Aomine ya sentía la palidez expandirse nada más oyó esta voz, y le vinieron unos escalofríos peores que con la mención de la jodida playa— De seguro a Kagamin también le agrada, ¿nee, Dai-chan?

Momoi Satsuki, recién llegando con su bandeja hasta su mesa. Había olvidado cuánto le gustaba llegar temprano… y ese simple error le trajo su perdición más desastrosa: Satsuki y Mai-chan en la misma mesa.

Peligro evidente.

* * *

—Ahomine, ¡llegas tarde! —Protestó Taiga, nada más se asomó al parque en el que quedaron. Cómo se notaba que el pelirrojo no podía decir un "no te preocupes, acabo de llegar" si se trataba de enfadarse con él.

—Tch no es para tanto, apenas veinte minutos

—De seguro te quedaste dormido, idiota —Reprochó enfurruñado. A Daiki también le habría encantado lo mismo, pero la realidad fue muy distinta: en el último momento, ni Satsuki ni Mai-chan parecían conformes con la ropa que le habían escogido el lunes, y le obligaron a probarse todo el clóset. Hasta ahí ya era suficientemente malo, pero no fue sólo eso: le obligaron a ir a comprar ropa nueva. — En fin, ¿a dónde vamos?

Al parecer esas chicas habían acertado sin embargo, en ambas suposiciones: a Kagami le encantaba esta ropa. Y no había planeado nada para este día.

— ¿Quieres ir a la playa? —Propuso, intentando verse casual. Pero sus jodidos intentos no se vieron recompensados.

— ¿Estás demente? ¿Y si te duele? —La consideración de Kagami no era parte del plan. No lo era, porque ahora que recordaba jamás recordó mencionarle a Satsuki (y mucho menos a Mai-chan, ja) que ya le había confesado a Taiga que era vampiro.

Pero no era un maldito suicida, no se atrevía a contradecir el plan de esas locas.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Bakagami —Comentó, disimulando la ironía— Pero no pasa nada, puedo…— _Oh, jamás pensé que lo haría por ti, idiota, valórame_ — Echarme bloqueador

— ¿En serio era tan simple? —La estúpida sonrisita del pelirrojo (tan pura, maldición, y enérgica, casi se sentía vivo de sólo verlo) le impidió confesarle que en realidad dolía— ¡Entonces vamos!

* * *

La ida no fue tan demorosa, pero para ellos –dos especialistas en armar escándalo- setenta minutos eran una jodida eternidad en tren bala, así que nada más bajar se encaminaron hacia la playa más cercana, yendo por el camino más rápido que hallaron en google maps. Pero Daiki no pudo evitar pensar que incluso para ser la _primera-segunda cita_ de Taiga, éste se estaba comportando extraño…

—Lleve estos ajos, son los mejores de la zona

—Compre un crucifijo para su novia, ¡compre collares de plata!

— ¿Van hacia la playa? ¡Pruebe este increíble bronceador, toda su piel lucirá perfecta!

De casualidad, habían acabado atravesándose con bastante comercio ambulante en el camino. Y por alguna razón a Kagami le afectaba bastante este hecho… porque Aomine suponía –y dudaba mucho estar equivocado- que no era normal que caminara delante suyo en posición de combate (por no mencionar las gafas que le hacían ver salido de una película, sumadas a su cabello y altura), que se tragara los ajos en cuanto el vendedor se acercó al peliazul, que lanzara el collar al infinito en cuanto la vendedora se acercó a él, y que le obligara a correr del sujeto que vendía bronceadores. No, no era normal. Pero estaba seguro de haber visto ese comportamiento en algún lado, en uno de los tantos mangas que hacía Sakurai… lástima que no hubiese leído de que trataba, tal vez habría podido entender qué diablos le sucedía a Kagami.

— ¿Tanto te gusta ser mi novio que no quieres soltarme de la mano, Bakagami? —Se burló al reparar en que todavía seguían con sus dedos entrelazados— ¿No quieres separarte de mí?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No seas imbécil, Ahomine! —Se exaltó, abandonando su mano al instante. Ah, gran castigo por una pequeña broma. — Y-Yo sólo… ya sabes… de esas cosas

— ¿Qué cosas? —Alzó una ceja, confundido por su adorable tartamudeo. Admitió para sí que el azul del mar detrás de Kagami relucía tanto que le gustaba a pesar de reflejar cosas tan incómodas sobre su piel… que probablemente le gustaba porque hacía un contraste precioso con el cabello de su novio. Sobre todo cuando éste se veía tan decidido a contarle su dilema, con una mueca entre nerviosa y resuelta.

— ¡Protegerte! —Respondió al fin, dejándole con una perfecta cara de wtf. Y vaya que él era bueno con eso— N-No me mires así, idiota

— ¿Huh? Al menos podrías decir algo coherente

— ¡Tiene coherencia! D-digo…ya sabes, el ajo debería de hacerte sangrar los ojos, los crucifijos podrían maldecirte y el bronceador sería como ácido en tu piel…

…¿De dónde había sacado todas esas patrañas?

—Eh… —Por alguna razón, se sentía un poco mal confesándole que no sucedería nada de aquello. Pero bueno, era culpa de Kagami, ¿verdad? Nadie le había enviado a informarse con películas yankees. — En realidad no pasa nada malo. El ajo me hace llorar un poco los ojos, pero sólo si es excesivo… no pasa nada con los crucifijos ni con el bronceador — _¿Y para qué diablos querría echarme? Pobre Bakagami, está loco_

— ¿Q-Qué? Pero entonces… ¡me mintió! —Gritó enfurecido, ganándose una que otra mirada de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca. De seguro también pensaban que estaba loco. — ¡Ese imbécil me dijo que debía cuidarte porque te podrían lastimar!

De cierta forma Kagami protegiéndole se le hacía algo muy tierno y adorable. Pero no tenía ganas de decirlo cuando una duda pesaba más en su mente.

— ¿Quién te mintió? Pero aun así, creerle —Comentó incrédulo— Lo pudo sacar de cualquier película barata

— ¡Claro que no! D-Después de todo, su novio también es un vampiro —Replicó, todavía enfurruñado por haber sido estafado con tanto descaro. Mas lo siguiente logró sorprender a Aomine—: No me ha mentido con eso, lo sé porque conoces a su novio, duh

Oh… esto le traía muy malos recuerdos. ¿Con cuál de las parejas de cualquiera de esos bestias había estado hablando?

* * *

Pese a los sombríos pensamientos de Aomine, la pasaron muy bien ese día. Incluso se le quitó la cuasi-fobia hacia el bloqueador, gracias a la inesperada gentileza de Kagami al preguntarle si quería que le pusiera un poco –bueno, no fue gentileza precisamente, pero el sólo hecho de tener las manos de ese pelirrojo sobre su piel (daba igual que untadas de un jodido bloqueador, daba igual que fueran un poco rudas) era suficiente para hacerle delirar de felicidad.

Así que tuvo que aceptar que la sugerencia-orden de las chicas dementes no fue tan mala idea. Y acabó accediendo a una nueva exigencia: una tercera cita. Por eso, se encaminaba hacia el departamento de Kagami, para sorprenderle con algo bueno que llevaba anotado en una libreta gracias a las dos locas.

Ni siquiera quedaba una cuadra para llegar al hogar de su pelirrojo cuando le vio a éste, asomándose por la entrada de un callejón, y luciendo muy agitado. Extrañado, se acercó sin entender por qué estaba siendo sigiloso, hasta que fue capaz de oír:

—Tú no lo entiendes, es la primera vez que duro tanto con alguien y…

—Pues sí, al menos yo he estado con alguien por más de una noche —Interrumpió divertido alguien a quien no alcanzaba a ver, pero cuya voz se le hacía condenadamente familiar. O ni tanto, siendo sinceros, pero vaya que la había escuchado.

— ¡No hablaba en ese sentido! Pero… tal vez Aomine nunca ha estado con alguien —Comentó pensativo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño de inmediato. Ni aunque fuera con su mejor amigo, ni aunque fuera con su hermano postizo, ¡¿por qué diablos hablaba de eso con él?!

—Pft, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —Preguntó, resoplando de risa, al parecer suponiendo la verdad. Y Daiki insistía, su risa se oía conocida.

—Pues… me dijo que nunca se había enamorado, así que…—Ok, él le había contado eso a Taiga bien de pasada, pero tampoco era necesario divulgarlo, ¿o sí? Le mataría. O no.

— ¡Tai-chan, me conmueves! ¡Pero mira bien a ese idiota! Sólo su cara es suficiente para saber que no es virgen

El peliazul no necesitó más incentivo para salir de su improvisado escondite. Se plantó delante del dúo con las manos en las caderas, mirando a ambos de la manera más amenazante de su repertorio. Y _tal como había imaginado desde el inicio_ allí estaba el enano hiperactivo de los apodos ridículos, de las risas extrañas y estruendosas, la lapa del obsesivo de los horóscopos: Takao-algo. ¿O era Bakao? No, a menos que fuese Bakao Takao.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cara? —Indagó sombrío, en un vano intento por intimidarle. Con Kagami funcionó, pero ese pelinegro ni pareció asustarse.

—Es como la de esos violadores seriales, de esos a los que querrías darles tu teléfono si no estuvieses en una maravillosa relación seria —Respondió como si nada, en absoluto afectado por la mirada incrédula del moreno o la incómoda del pelirrojo.

—Oi, Takao, no te pases —Bufó Kagami, más para defender a su novio que para salvar el cuasi-nulo pudor de Kazunari— Violador serial es demasiado, te creo de esos acosadores en el metro, pero no exageres

—…Menos mal que me apoyas, Bakagami —Suspiró, de alguna forma habiéndose esperado esa clase de comentarios. — Y tú, enano, no creas que te libras de esta

—Huh, ¿sí? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer por haberle inventado un par de cuentos a tu noviecito para que te protegiera en su cita? —Provocó burlón, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisita torcida. Mas lo siguiente consiguió borrársela: con una mueca mortífera, Aomine balanceó su celular delante suyo y advirtió:

—Te acusaré con tu novio

Para colmo, el autodenominado pobre e inocente de Takao no pudo ni arrebatarle el móvil al ser cruelmente apresado por los vengativos brazos de Kagami. Pataleó, mas acabó rindiéndose a su mala suerte; para colmo, sabía que Midorima estaba por allí cerca, apenas a dos cuadras comprando unos materiales para mañana. Así que no tardaría en llegar hasta él, y entonces todos conocerían su secreto como venganza…

—Hey, espera —Rió algo tenso— No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Digo, ¿cómo me vas a acusar si no hice nada malo? Le mentí a Tai-chan, sí, pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que él sea un crédulo de primera? —Protestó, ignorando el resoplido fastidiado del nombrado— ¡Soy inocente!

— ¿Inocente? No es eso lo que me contó Aomine nanodayo—Apenas oyó esta voz, el base pareció abandonar la idea de patalear con Kagami. Se paralizó en sus brazos, y tragó nerviosamente, para después voltear, y hallar a su adorado peliverde de brazos cruzados frente al callejón. Considerando lo cruel que podía ser su Shin-chan dependiendo de la situación, tal vez podría abrir la boca como castigo…

— ¿Q-Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó temeroso al peliazul.

—Que querías darme tu teléfono, y que coqueteaste descaradamente conmigo enfrente de mi novio —En resumen, una auténtica mentira que ni siquiera Shintaro creía, pero de la que se aprovecharía de todas formas, como escarmiento para el chismoso halcón que se atrevió a contarle a Kagami que él también era un vampiro.

—Jamás lo esperé de ti, Takao —Dijo, aunque ni intentó fingir que le importaba. Era obvio que el pelinegro no había hecho eso, de todas maneras, pero ya era tiempo de que corrigiera cuánto podía salir de sus labios— Aparte de traicionar mi confianza, pretendes engañarme con un vampiro teñido nanodayo

— ¡¿Teñido?! —Gracias al rápido brazo del tigre, pronto tanto Daiki como Kazunari se encontraron apresados, uno a cada lado de Taiga. — Ah, es increíble cómo me pagan —Resopló contrariado, en una inútil queja que fue olímpicamente ignorada por el escolta, quien se acercó para sujetar a su novio. Éste incluso se vio algo abochornado al respecto.

—Que pongas ojos de cachorrito arrepentido no te salvará de esta, Bakao

—P-Pero Shin-chan…

—Pero nada nanodayo —Le cortó conteniendo un gruñido. Lo siguiente que supo la pareja, fue que tras aproximarse al base le mostró su móvil y… una gran luz se apoderó del callejón. En el celular de Midorima podía verse una foto de la luna llena, y Kazunari… Kazunari tenía unos pechos preciosos que bien pudieron pertenecer a una modelo, y su figura era definitivamente femenina. Aomine se atrevió a silbarle, pese a la mirada mortífera de Shintaro y al codazo que recibió de su novio.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡No tenías que hacerme esto! —Gimió frustrado. Taiga parpadeó confuso. Debía de admitir que Takao lucía muy linda pero ¿qué diablos significaba?

—Un hombre lobo —Sonrió el peliazul, aturdiéndole más. ¿No se suponía que los hombres lobos tenían garras, dientes filosos y cola?

—Como pueden ver, es un hombre lobo. Se transforma en hombre cuando ve la luna llena, pero tiene unos colmillos que dan risa, y por eso no se le notaba tanto —Todos los presentes prefirieron ignorar los quejidos de la chica, cosas como "pero cuando te hice _tal cosa_ no te parecieron insignificantes en absoluto, Shin-chan, esta me las pagas" entre otras todavía más censuradas. Esa clase de protestas fueron rápidamente calladas en cuanto Midorima le acusó—: Fuiste un descuidado, no pudiste ocultar nada y ahora Akashi lo sabe —Al parecer, esto consiguió poner alerta al irresponsable de Kazunari.

— ¿Q-Qué? Pero si no se lo he dicho a Tai-chan, y yo tampoco ando divulgando la relación que tiene con Dai-chan —Repuso confundido, ganándose el favor de la duda de su novio. Novio que, dispuesto a ser menos cruel, le hizo el favor de prestarle la foto de la luna para que volviese a ser hombre— ¡De mi boca no salió nada! —Shintaro no quiso creerle a la primera. Ni a la segunda. Ni a la tercera, cuando comenzó a ser pucheros. Y ¿cómo creerle a la cuarta si tenía lagrimitas de cocodrilo? Sin embargo, tuvo que creerle a la quinta, se veía demasiado lindo como para que el dúo de idiotas pudiese verle también.

—Está bien, creeré en ti nanodayo —Declaró, soltándole para acomodarse las gafas. El más bajo suspiró de alivio, mas en cuanto trató de abrazarle el otro lo apartó— Pero… de alguna forma, Akashi se enteró de todo esto

Recién entonces Kagami reparó en lo tenso que estaba el moreno, desde que había oído lo mismo segundos atrás. ¿Tan malo era? Cierto, era Akashi, pero él ya había cambiado, ¿no?

— ¿Aprobado? —Fue la incómoda pregunta que escapó del peliazul.

—Ambos —Respondió, señalándole tanto a él como a Takao— El problema es que Akashi parece tener un contacto para enterarse de esto. Estaremos en problemas si no sabemos quién abrió la boca

—… ¿se supone que es secreto? —Ok, Taiga debió reunir todo el valor del que tanto se jactaba para atreverse a hacer esa pregunta. Y a no permitirle huir a su valentía, cuando al segundo siguiente tres pares de ojos acusadores se posaron sobre él, incluyendo a su torpe novio, quien jamás tuvo la gentileza de avisarle tal cosa. Pero claro, cualquier cosa después el idiota era él, cómo no.

—No puedes decírselo a cualquiera —Corrigió Takao, soltando un suspiro dramático pero divertido— ¿Le contaste a alguien que tenga relación con ese demonio?

—No exageren con lo de demonio —Resopló incómodo— Y sí, le dije a Furihata. Él es su novio

—No exageramos nanodayo. Tómatelo literal: Akashi es un demonio

Algo hizo click en la mente de Aomine cuando Midorima explicó eso que él tan bien sabía. Irónicamente, empezó a recordar dónde había visto él algo semejante…

—Chicos, creo que conozco a un adivino —Interrumpió, haciendo que le mirasen como a un demente. Sin desanimarse por eso, sacó su celular y llamó rápidamente a Momoi. — ¿Satsuki?... no, todavía no se lo pido… no, no te llamo por eso, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Sakurai? Creo que es clarividente…. ¡no, no tomé nada raro!... —Costó un poco convencerla de esto último, mas tras mucha explicación, acabó planteando su gran teoría: Sakurai Ryo dibujó un manga que distorsionaba el futuro, y en él aparecían vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios y seres humanos. Todo cobraba sentido. Había que destruir la evidencia de Sakurai para no poner en peligro a ninguna especie y…

Daiki no pudo llegar muy lejos con su brillante hipótesis. La pelirosa le colgó, decepcionada de los inútiles pensamientos, Midorima negó con la cabeza como diciendo "sabía que eras un idiota" y Takao se lo dijo directamente, riéndose como un poseso mientras tomaba la mano del peliverde y se marchaban. Taiga permaneció allí, pero por la expresión abochornada que intentaba disimular, acabó comprendiendo que su relación bien podía seguir siendo un _secreto_ por un tiempo, con todas las vergüenzas que le hacía pasar. Y con un beso resignado, le devolvió la implícita negativa recordándole que también le hizo pasar vergüenzas antes, pero que le gustaba de todas formas.

Aomine continuó siendo un chico vampiro obligado a guardar su secreto, ahora apoyado por su _fastidioso_ pelirrojo, pero ni él mismo se dio cuenta del momento en que su propósito fue cumplido. El amor seguía afectándole la cabeza, el corazón y hasta la apariencia, porque, aunque no lo notó hasta semanas después, cuando se estaba arreglando para tener la _primer-tercera_ cita, ahora tenía su reflejo. Pero siendo sinceros, nunca pudo descubrir en qué momento el amor se lo había obsequiado. Vaya manera de probar su gran teoría, de que el amor afectaba de cualquier manera.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Ok, si se encuentra cualquier parecido con algo... es porque fue una pseudo-parodia de cierta escena de un anime. El que adivine cuál anime es, o cuál escena, se lleva un premio(?) nah, Jitsu Wa Watashi Wa xD (pero si adivinan la escena de la que surgió esto, sí hay premio) (?)_

 _espero que haya sido de su agrado, ojalá que se haya podido entender :$ cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida (sobre todo porque tengo la sensación de que se me fueron miles de detalles, después de todo vi el anime así que Dx ) la última parte pudo ser un extra, pero como tenía la conclusión no quise ponerle aparte_

 _Gracias porr leer~_


End file.
